The academic study of medicinal plants for the treatment of diverse diseases has been nearly as pervasive as the study of Western medicines—The active principles from many traditional medicines have been extracted from plants, the curative agents identified and their mechanisms of action determined. Plant based medicines are typically well tolerated, with less severe side effects as well as a smaller range of side effects. However, despite the excellent medicinal qualities of many plants, they are individually insufficient to take chronic degenerative diseases into remission. In contrast, while synthetic drugs can be highly effective, their use is often hampered by severe side effects. What is needed in the art are better treatment regimes with improved patient tolerance, while providing sufficient efficacy.